Many types of network access today, including many forms of Internet access, utilize an access network providing bearer paths between user devices and the network to be accessed. This arrangement allows the deployment of various control applications in the core of the access network to perform functions such as subscriber authentication, mobility management, quality of service assurance, and usage metering and charging. Various types of user devices are capable of accessing networks via multiple different types of access networks; for example, many modern smart phones typically may access the Internet via WiFi access networks and LTE access networks. These different access methods typically involve different radio access networks (RANs), core networks, and signaling protocols to establish appropriate data bearers across the access network.